Yasutora Sado
| image = | race = Człowiek | birthday = 7 kwietnia | age = 16-17 | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 197 cm | weight = 112 kg | blood type = A | affiliation = Karakura, Xcution | occupation = Uczeń liceum | team = | base of operations = Dom Sado, Minamikawase, Karakura, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (dziadek, martwy) nieznane matka (martwa) nnieznany ojciec (martwy) | education = Liceum Karakura | fullbring = Brazo Derecha de Gigante i Brazo Izquierda del Diablo | manga debut = Tom 1, Rozdział 7 | anime debut = Odcinek 2 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Hiroki Yasumoto | english voice = Jamieson Price | spanish voice = Rafael Oriol (Hiszpania) Diego Armando Nieves (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Bardzo lubi muzykę, dlatego rzadko ogląda telewizję, choć jedynie uwielbia program "Carnivor Kingdom", który rozpoczyna się o 8:00 w niedzielę. Lubi go tak bardzo, że kupił sobie nawet DVD z jego odcinkami." - Tite Kubo przez znajomych nazywany , jest to wynikiem pomyłki w przeczytaniu nazwiska Sado jako Chado Ichigo zaraz po poznaniu Yasutory). Wygląd Sado jest potężnej budowy (wielki osiłek). Ma brązowe włosy, które opadają na prawą część twarzy i brązowo-szare oczy. Często nosi kolorowe koszule z kołnierzykiem. Na lewym ramieniu ma tatuaż ze skrzydlatym sercem, w którym wokół napisu "amore e morte" (miłość i śmierć) wije się wąż. Na szyi zawsze nosi talizman-monetę. thumb|left|Nowy wygląd Sado Miesiąc po tym jak Ichigo stracił moce, wygląd Chada się zmienił. Zapuścił bródkę oraz lekko włosy. Grzywka nadal opada na prawą część twarzy. Nosi teraz dwie bluzy z kapturem, które są rozpięte. Nadal można zobaczyć na jego szyi monetę-talizman. Charakter Sado jest małomówny a jego wygląd może być mylący. Jest bardzo mądry. Nauczył się łagodności i nie przepada za przemocą (walczy tylko w sprawie Ichigo). Ma słabość do słodkich rzeczy oraz zwierząt (np. Kon, papuga). Lubi pomagać innym i nie oczekuje niczego w zamian. Historia thumb|left|Ichigo oddaje Chadowi jego talizman Sado urodził się na Okinawie (japońska wyspa/miasto). Wraz z rodzicami przeniósł się do Meksyku. Oboje jego rodzice zmarli gdy miał 8 lat. Przyczyniło się to do jego poczucia izolacji od świata. Po śmierci rodziców zaopiekował się nim Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, jego dziadek (Abuelo). Chad w czasach młodości był skory do bójek. Pewnego razu wplątał się w bijatykę, do akcji wkroczył ojciec jego oponenta i chłopiec był w nie lada opałach. Jednakże z odsieczą przybył dziadek Sado i przyjął ciosy na siebie. Jednakże później nie ukarał chłopaka, ale dał mu monetę, która miała mu przypominać że nie wolno się bić. Po tym wydarzeniu Yasutora zaczął się zmieniać, stał się dużo spokojniejszy. Po śmierci Abuelo przyrzekł sobie, że nigdy nie będzie się bić, chyba że wyłącznie w obronie słabszych, nawet jeśli jego własne życie będzie zagrożone. Symbolem tej przysięgi była właśnie moneta od dziadka. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Po śmierci Abuelo, Chad powrócił do Japonii, jednak już po krótkim czasie wpadł w poważne tarapaty, ale z powodu przysięgi nie bronił się przed gangsterami. Na szczęście na miejscu bijatyki pojawił się Ichigo Kurosaki i uratował Yasutorę. Wtedy też przekręcił jego nazwisko tworząc pseudonim. Kilka dni później Yasutora znowu spotkał gangsterów, którzy odebrali mu jego medalion, w pobliżu ponownie był Kurosaki, który ponownie uratował Sado i odzyskał jego medalion. Wtedy to zostali przyjaciółmi i obiecali sobie że będą walczyć za siebie nawzajem. Pojawia się tuż po rozpoczęciu fabuły. Dostał od kogoś ptaka o imieniu Shibata, którym w rzeczywistości jest zaklęta przez Hollowa dusza małego chłopca, mającego służyć za przynętę na inne dusze. Chad już prawie ma zostać pożarty przez Pustego gdy ratuje go Ichigo Kurosaki. Później gdy do Karakury przybywa mnóstwo Pustych, ratuje przed jednym z nich Karin Kurosaki i otrzymuje swoją moc. Po odbytym treningu udaje się z Ichigo na ratunek Rukii. Soul Society W Rukongai spotyka chłopca, który był zaklęty w papudze - Shibatę. W Seireitei wdaje się w walkę z kapitanem 8 Dywizji - Shunsuiem Kyōraku. Później z więzienia wydobywa go 11 Dywizja i ruszają szukać Ichigo oraz Rukii. Bounto (tylko anime) Po powrocie z Soul Society, Sado zostaje porwany przez Ririn i jej przyjaciół. Kurōdo udaje go w szkole. Później jednak gdy sytuacja się wyjaśniła, zabiera Nobę do siebie i daje mu ciało pluszowego żółwia. Razem z Nobą, Rangiku Matsumoto i Ururu walczy przeciwko Sawatariemu. Później w Soul Society obserwuje walkę pomiędzy Ichigo a Kariyą. Arrancar Po powrocie z Soul Society spotyka przybyłych Arrancarów i zostaje poważnie ranny w walce z Yammym. W kolejnej walce zauważa, że nie jest w stanie pomóc Kurosakiemu i zaczyna trenować żeby stać się silniejszym. Hueco Mundo Gdy Inoue zostaje porwana przez Arrancarów, wyrusza z Uryū i Ichigo uratować dziewczynę. Początkowo w walce z dwoma Arrancarami zabija Demōrę stosując nowy atak. Później gdy dostają się do Las Noches, walczy początkowo z Gantenbainne Mosquedą a później z Nnoitrą i jego Fracción - Tesrą. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Moce i Umiejętności Nadludzka siła: Sado posiada naprawdę ogromną siłę, jak na człowieka. Był zdolny do podnoszenia stalowej belki, która spadła na niego przy niewielkim wysiłku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strona 4 Potrafi bez problemu rzucić inną osobę przez pół przecznicy z dala, tylko jednym ramieniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strona 12-13 Sado był w stanie walczyć z Hollowem na gołe pięści i był wystarczająco silny, by przełamać słup telefoniczny i machać nim jak pałką.Bleach manga; Rozdział 9, strony 15-20 Był w stanie bez wysiłku zrzucić pomocnicze istoty Hollowa Shriekera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 10, strony 2-7 Jego siła jest wzmocniona z uzbrojoną ręką, co pozwala mu pokonać większych od siebie stosunkowo łatwo, jak jednym uderzeniem był w stanie urwać lewe ramię Hollowa, Bulbousa G.Bleach manga; Rozdział 40, strony 8-14 Pokazał również, że umie bezpieczne zejść na ziemię, gdy spada z wysoka z potężną siłą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 85, strona 16 Jego siła jest tak wielka, że był w stanie bez wysiłku pokonać Shinigami, na stanowisku 3 oficera, wysyłając go pół przecznicy dalej, a tym samym pokonując go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 105, strony 15-16 Siła Sado jest tak wielka, że mógł uderzyć ogromnego Arrancara w twarz, łamiąc resztki jego maski i wysłać go w powietrze, na pewną odległość.Bleach manga; Rozdział 242, strony 16-17 W swojej prawdziwej formie, jego prawa ręka jest wystarczająco silna, by zając się dawnym Espadą i wysłać go w powietrze na dużą odległość przez ścianę, zadając mu znaczne obrażenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 260, strony 5-6 Lewa ręka jest wystarczająco silna, aby powstrzymać i zniszczyć najpotężniejszy atak Gantenbainne'a.Bleach manga; Rozdział 261, strony 11-13 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 154 Technika używana przez Sado, by wyrzucić Rukię w powietrze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 10, strona 8 * ; po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Rzut Dźwigu":Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 150 technika, która pozwala Sado na bezproblemowy rzut przeciwnikiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 243, strona 14 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Sado ma nadnaturalną odporność na obrażenia. Był w stanie wytrzymać spadającą stalową belkę, która uderzyła w jego placu, zadając niewielkie obrażenia, samemu będąc niewzruszonym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strony 3-4 Był w stanie podjąć się czołowego zderzenia z motocyklem, podczas gdy kierowca był ciężko ranny, a on szedł dalej z niewielkimi obrażeniami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strony 13-14 Był w stanie wytrzymać atak pazurami na swoje plecy przez Hollowa Shriekera, co źle skończyłoby się dla każdej innej osoby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strony 20-21 Gdy jego ręce są opancerzone, wydaje się być na jeszcze większym poziomie wytrzymałości, pozwalając mu na przyjmowanie wielu ciosów, jak również wrzucenie w struktury, bez żadnych oznak obrażeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 259; strona 8 Jego wytrwałość również staje się wystarczająco wielka, by blokować nadchodzące ataki i wybuchy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 242, strona 13 Pokazał również wysoką odporność psychiczną, będąc w stanie wytrzymać potężny atak na swoją psychikę i kontynuować walkę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 249, tylko ma miejsce w anime W swojej prawdziwej formie, jego prawa ręka była wystarczająco silna, by blokować ataki od dawnego Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 260, strony 7-8 Duchowa świadomość: po spotkaniu z papugą, zawierającą duszę Yūichi Shibaty, zaczął wykrywać przybliżone lokalizacje duchów i Hollowów, ale nie był w stanie w pełni je zobaczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strona 4''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 9, strony 15-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 10, strona 7 Dopiero po ocaleniu Karin Kurosaki z rąk Hollowa, podczas rozgrywki Uryū i Ichigo w zabijaniu Pustych, Sado zaczął w pełni widzieć duchy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 38, strony 12-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 40, strony 11-14 Zwiększona szybkość: prędkość Sado jest powyżej przeciętnego człowieka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 9, strona 3 Ostatnie dążenie do zwiększenia mocy Sado zdały się zwiększyć jego naturalną zręczność, do punktu, gdzie jego czas reakcji stał się wystarczający do przewidywania szybkich ataków i przeciwdziałania im. Podczas swojej walki z Gantenbainnem, Sado rozwinął poziom szybkości, który mógł łatwo nadążyć za Sonído, nawet będąc w stanie pojawić się za jego przeciwnikiem i atakować.Bleach manga; Rozdział 260, strony 8-9 Wysoka moc duchowa: przeważnie korzysta z energii duchowej, aby zwiększać siłę swoich ciosów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 40, strony 13-14 Podczas podstawowego szkolenia w duchowej energii z Kūkaku Shibą, Sado pokazał, że ma intensywnie silny i wysoki poziom energii duchowej, choć kula armatnia Klanu Shiba była niestabilna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 81, strona 1 Po pojawieniu się w Hueco Mundo, Sado czuł, że coś w jego mocy jest innego, niż było, gdy był w ludzkim świecie. Był zdezorientowany, aż do czasu walki z Gantenbainnem Mosquedą, jego moc ciągle mu umykała. Ale po tym, jak w końcu ją pojął, był w stanie od tego czasu walczyć z pełną siłą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 259, strona 19 Odkąd przybył do Hueco Mundo, czuł szeleszczącą w nim siłę, coś, czego nigdy nie poczuł w Soul Society. Bardziej wgłębiając się do Hueco Mundo i po otrzymaniu ciosów od Gantenbainne'a, spowodowało to, że szelest się ustatkował. Po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo, jego moc szczęśliwie krzyczała, jakby wróciła do domu i przez gwałtowne powitanie, przez braci upomniała się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Sado przyznaje, że jego moc jest mniej jak Shinigami czy Qunicy i bardziej podobna do tej Hollowów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 260, strony 2-3 To pozwoliło mu w pełni wykorzystać swoje moce, które objawią się jako pancerz na obu ramionach, a nie tylko na jego prawym. Ekspert walki wręcz: choć nigdy oficjalnie nie trenował, Yasutora Sado pokazał siebie jako potężnego wojownika, nawet walcząc z przeciwnikami o przewadze liczebnej. Fullbring thumb|right|Pierwsza forma ramienia Sado (Brazo Derecho del Gigante w angielskim dubbingu i mandze).Bleach manga; Rozdział 259, strona 19 Ze względu na obfitość energii duchowej Ichigo i jego brak rzeczywistej kontroli nad nią, powiedziano, że energia duchowa gwałtownie wylewała. Owa wylana energia duchowa jest tak gruba, że może wpływać na każdą duszę. Ichigo, napotykając duchowe formy ciągle, spowodowały, że siły Sado były pobierane z głębi duszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 44, strona 20-22 Ta moc zaowocowała aktywowaniem Fullbringu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 433, strona 14 Sado twierdzi, że kiedy po raz pierwszy użył swojej mocy, obudził się z powodu swojej dumy, która została wpojone w jego sercu, przez jego Abuelo i że obiekt, który działał jako źródło jego Fullbringu, była skóra na rękach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 436, strony 17-18 * Pierwsza Forma (dawniej): Jego prewa ręka, aż do ramienia zostaje objęta cieczą, która następnie zastyga w postaci zbroi. Ramię rozszerza się nieco w górę, równolegle rozszerzenie jeg wysokość. Posiada wcięcia na górze, zatrzymując się w środku rozszerzenia, gdzie przedłużone ramię w górze, zaczyna się oddzielać na dwa. Istnieją dwa wybrzuszenia podobne do skrzydeł na każdej stronie nadgarstka. Ramię jest czarne z ciemnym, purpurowym pasem przechodzącym po środku ramienia, zwężając się w kierunku punktu, który zatrzymuje się na nadgarstku. Ciemny pas purpurowy jest prowadzony przez cienkie, białe linie. Wzory te znajdują się zarówno na górnej, jak i dolnej części jego ramienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 39, strona 18-20 :* Podmuch energii duchowej: Chad jest wstanie wystrzelić eksplozję potężnej energii z pięści. Po otrzymaniu zaawansowanego szkolenia z Yoruichi Shihōin, Sado dowiaduje się, że może aktywować swoje moce do woli i zyskuje wystarczającą wytrzymałość, by wystrzelić wiele podmuchów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 105, strona 11-12 Wybuchy duchowej energii stają się coraz potężniejsze z każdą przybraną formą. Jest w stanie uwolnić je bez wysiłku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 242, strony 12 Sado może zebrać energię przez część tarczy, w prawym ramieniu i wystrzelić ją w postaci potężnego wybuchu ogromnej energii z jego ramienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 260, strony 4-6 Ta moc działa we wszystkich formach. thumb|right|Druga forma ramienia Sado * Druga Forma: Chad obejmuje prawą rękę, aż do ramienia w cieczy, która następnie zastyga w postaci zbroi. Podkreślono, że rozszerzone ramię staje się nieco dłuższe, odrobinę przewyższając Sado. Ramię utrzymuje kolor czarny, ale magenta staje się lżejsza i projekt staje się bardziej skomplikowany, a biały całkowicie znika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 242, strona 12 frame|right|El Directo :* : Potężny atak specjalny, który zdobył po osiągnięciu drugiej formuly. Końce rozszerzające ramię Sado otwierają się i ładują duchową energię, przypominając trochę wypuszczanie spalin z silnika samochodu, a potem uwalnia się ogromny wybuch energii duchowej, który można wykorzystać do zwiększenia jego uderzeń lub po prostu jako skoncentrowane atak średniego lub dalekiego dystansu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 243, strony 24-25 thumb|right|Trzecia forma, Brazo Derecha de Gigante * Prawdziwa Forma: Sado obejmuje prawą rękę, aż po ramię w cieczy, która zastyga w postaci zbroi. Brazo Derecha de Gigante staje się tarczą, która rozciąga się od dłoni do pewnej odległości poza jego przedramieniem, w tym samym skomplikowanym wzorze jak przedtem, wokół tego, co wydaje się być zębami Hollowa w centrum i to, co wydaje się być jak wzór róży lub nos szkieletu i oczy blisko końca. Traci również narośnięte skrzydła, które rozciągają się od jego ramienia, będąc zastąpionym przez sześciokątną płytkę, umieszczoną na ramieniu. W tej formie, jest ona wykorzystywana do obrony, a nie do ofensywny (choć jest jeszcze bardziej potężna ofensywnie niż jego oryginalne ramię).Bleach manga; Rozdział 259, strona 19 Jest to prawdziwa forma jego prawej ręki, a także jego prawdziwa siła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 260, strona 4 Sado twierdzi, że "dusza jego Abuelo przepływa przez prawą rękę", mówiąc metaforycznie o naukach dziadka. Abuelo nauczył go, czym jest ochrona i dlatego, to co znajduje się w jego prawej ręce jest ofensywą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 260, strona 16-17 thumb|right|Lewa ręka Sado, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo w angielskim dubbingu):Bleach manga; Rozdział 260, strony 17-19 Sado obejmuje lewą rękę, aż po ramię w cieczy, która zastyga w postaci zbroi. Ramię jest białe, z czerwonym paskiem wzdłuż całej długości od centrum. Jego paznokcie są z czerwonego diamentu tworzą kształt na nich. Wystaje kolec od ramienia i jeszcze dwa pazury, rozciągające się na jego klatce piersiowej. Jest to jego siła ofensywna. frame|right||La Muerte * (El Muerte w angielskiej mandze): Potężny atak specjalny. Chad ładuje trzeszczącą energię w palce, przybierającą postać pięciu dysków energii duchowej, a następnie zaciska pięść i uderza przeciwnika. Cios jest katastrofalny i przy kontakcie, zostaje utworzone kształt wielkiej czaszki na powierzchni za celem. Tą mocą mógł łatwo pokonać Privaron Espadę, i jest to najprawdopodobniej najsilniejszy atak Sado, gdyż jest to wg. Sado ramię służące do ataku, a nie do obrony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 261, strona 15-17 Cenzura thumb|right|Różnica między anime a mangą Obrażenia Sado podczas pierwszego spotkania z Yammym Llargo były znacznie złagodzone w anime. W mandze jego opancerzone ramię dosłownie odrywa się i rozpada na pół, natomiast w anime ręka miała tylko kilka głębokich wcięć. Ciekawostki * Sam Chad stwierdził w walce z #107 Privaron Espadą, że jego moc jest podobna do Pustych. Powiedział też, że gdy pierwszy raz pojawił się w Hueco Mundo to czuł się tak, jakby wrócił do domu. Cytaty * (O Uryū) "Im bardziej skomplikowana osoba, tym jest słabsza." * (O Rukii) "Ichigo chce ją uratować. Ichigo szli całą uwagę na niej, i to wystarczy. Z tego powodu muszę postawić swoje życie na linii wszystkiego." Odniesienia Nawigacja kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Fullbringer